Dragonball: Die Legende von Shenlong
Dragon Ball: Die Legende von Shenlong (説 ラ ゴ ン ル 神龍 神龍 伝 説 Doragon Bōru: Shenron no Densetsu, lit. "Dragon Ball: Die Legende des Göttlichen Drachen"), auch bekannt als Dragon Ball: Die Legende von Shenlong, ist der erste Dragon Ball Film, der ursprünglich am 20. Dezember 1986 auf dem Toei Cartoon Festival Premiere feierte (zusammen mit GeGeGe no Kitarō und Kinnikuman Serie). In seinem ursprünglichen Theaterlauf wurde es nur Dragonball genannt, aber für nachfolgende Video-Veröffentlichungen in Japan wurde es umbenannt. Im Speziellen ist dieser Film eine stark modifizierte Nacherzählung der Versammlung der Dragon Balls in der Kaiser-Pilaf-Saga, aber mit König Gurumes, der Kaiser Pilafs Rolle als Center-Bösewicht übernimmt. Zusammenfassung Das Böse hat sich im ganzen Land ausgebreitet, angefangen mit einem Königreich und seinem Herrscher Gurumes. Die Männer des Königs suchen nach dem, was unter dem Land liegt, Blut-Rubine, aber ein Mädchen steht dem König und seinen Männern gegenüber. Ihr Name ist Pansy. Sie schießt ihre Schleuder auf eine der Königstruppen. Der Soldat rächt sich, aber Pansys Vater tritt ein. Der Soldat geht zurück, als der Major, Bongo, vortritt und einen Stein zertrümmert, der einen Blutrubin enthüllt. Pastas Vater erzählt dem Soldaten seine Meinung über die Ausgrabung und wie sie die Ernte und das Königreich zerstört. Der Soldat mag seinen Mut und greift ihn mit einer Faust ins Gesicht an, um ihn niederzuschlagen. Der Soldat verlässt einen Jeep, um in den Palast zurückzukehren. Pasta beschließt, ihnen eine Lektion zu erteilen und verlässt das Königreich auf der Suche nach Hilfe. Im Königspalast isst und wirft der König überall Essen und kritisiert seine Männer. Der König wurde von den Blutrubinen in ein abscheuliches Tier verwandelt. Die Blut-Rubine machen ihn hungrig nach mehr Nahrung und mehr Schätzen. Einer seiner Soldaten, Pasta, betritt seinen Palast und sagt ihm, dass sie einen anderen Drachenball gefunden hat. Der König will es, was bedeutet, dass er dann fünf Dragon Balls haben würde, aber es gibt ein paar Glückssucher, die auch nach den Bällen sind. Der König kümmert sich nicht darum, er will nur den Ball, und er würde alles für sie bezahlen, und erzählt Pasta, dass er in Blood Rubies bezahlen wird. Weit weg vom Königreich lebt ein Junge namens Goku, dem der Dragon Ball gehört. Er denkt, der Ball sei sein Großvater und betet zu ihm. Der Junge geht dann los, um einen Fisch zum Mittagessen zu fangen. Ein Riesenfisch frisst ihn fast, aber am Ende ist Goku der Sieger. Auf der Straße in der Nähe ist ein Mädchen namens Bulma auch nach den magischen Kugeln. Sie entdeckt die Männer des Königs in einem Flugzeug und versucht, sie an den Ball zu schlagen. Goku entdeckt auch das Schiff und sieht, dass es in der Nähe seines Hauses landet. Das Fahrrad und Bulma darin kollidieren mit dem Jungen und seinen Fischen. Goku denkt, dass es ein Monster ist, das seinen Fisch stehlen will und so greift er das Fahrrad an und zerschlägt das Fenster. Bulma steigt aus und sagt ihm, dass sie ein Mensch ist. Goku bleibt stehen und glaubt ihr nicht, weil sie so aussieht. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie ein Mädchen ist. Goku erklärt, dass er außer seinem Großvater nie andere Menschen gesehen hat und nicht weiß, was ein Mädchen ist. Goku sieht einen Dragon Ball in ihrem Beutel und glaubt, dass sie seinen Großvater gestohlen hat. Bulma findet heraus, wo der andere Ball ist, das Kind hat es. Die beiden beginnen, zum Haus des Goku zu rennen, um die Männer des Königs aufzuhalten. Pasta und Bongo stehlen den Vier-Sterne-Dragonball von Gokus Haus und gehen zurück zu ihrem Flugzeug. Goku und Bulma rennen zum Haus des Jungen, um die Eindringlinge aufzuhalten. Sie erreichen das Haus und finden nur eine Goldmünze, wo der Dragon Ball sein sollte. Pasta und Bongo starten mit ihrem Schiff hinter dem Haus. Das Mädchen benutzt eine Kapsel und ein Luftschiff kommt heraus. Die beiden steigen in das Schiff ein und starten und gehen dem Schiff nach. Pasta kommt in den Geschützturm und fängt an, auf das Schiff zu schießen. Bulma kontert mit ihrer Waffe und trifft den gegnerischen Flügel. Pasta bringt einen Raketenwerfer hervor und wirft Bulmas Schiff aus dem Himmel. Bulma und Goku fallen. Goku wirft seinen Power Pole und rettet Bulma vor der Landung im Wasser. Bulma und Goku suchen weiterhin nach den Dragon Balls. Auf dem Weg finden Goku und Bulma Pansy, die von einem Monster verfolgt wird, das sich verwandeln kann. Goku tritt ein und verteidigt Pansy. Das Monster denkt, dass Goku schwach ist und möchte, dass er seine Stärke beweist, also sagt er Goku, dass er einen Baum in zwei Teile zerlegen soll. Goku macht sehr leicht, und das Monster Hühner aus, verwandelt sich in eine Fledermaus und fliegt davon. Goku folgt dem Monster und sie landen in einer Wüste. Das Monster ist eigentlich ein Schwein in seiner wahren Form namens Oolong. Oolong hat wegen des Desert Bandit Yamchu große Angst vor der Gegend. Yamchu ist da und schießt mit seiner Maschinenpistole zu ihren Füßen. Yamcha hat einen fliegenden Gefährten namens Yamchu, der eine Gestaltwandlerin ist, die mit Oolong zur Schule ging. Oolong bittet Goku, Yamchu zu schlagen. Goku stimmt zu und zieht seine Mitarbeiter aus. Yamchu zieht sein Schwert und die beiden gehen in die Schlacht. Goku blockiert alle Schaukeln, die Yamchu macht, und macht dann seinen Zug und schlägt Yamcha mit seinem ausziehenden Stock in den Bauch. Yamchu nutzt die Kraft der Wolfszahn-Faust auf Goku und schlägt ihn gegen eine Wand. Bulma kommt an und Yamchu rennt und offenbart seine Schüchternheit. Yamchu fällt von einer Klippe und landet mit dem Kopf zuerst im Boden und bricht sich den Zahn. Er rennt weg und sagt: "Ich werde nie ein Date bekommen !!!" Bulma mag Yamchu und will ihn finden. In einem Reisemobil offenbart Pansy Goku und den anderen, dass sie nach Meister Roshi, dem Schildkröten-Einsiedler, suchen. Pansy enthüllt ihnen die Vergangenheit ihres Königreichs und die Blut-Rubine. Yamchu hört von draußen und entscheidet, zuerst Meister Roshi zu finden, in der Hoffnung, dass er die Geschichte so drehen kann, dass er Goku und seine Freunde mitnehmen kann, während Yamcha nach den Drachenbällen sucht, um seine Schüchternheit um Frauen zu vertreiben. Sie stimmen zu, Pansy zu Meister Roshi zu bringen. Die Gruppe erreicht die kleine Insel, auf der Meister Roshi lebt. Der Meister denkt, dass sie seine Muschel stehlen wollen. Pansy sagt ihm, dass sie ihn brauchen, um ihrem Königreich zu helfen. Meister Roshi schreit zu Yamchu, der vor den anderen da war und sagt Yamchu, dass er ihn angelogen habe. Bulma nähert sich Yamchu und er wird rot. Yamchu rennt hinter dem Haus. Meister Roshi ruft nach fliegendem Nimbus, einer magischen Wolke und gibt sie Goku. Nur einer mit einem reinen Herzen kann es fahren, was Goku kann. Yamchu startet auf einem Boot. Bulma entdeckt Meister Roshis Dragon Ball und er lässt sie unter der Bedingung, dass sie ihre frechen Tits zeigt, denen sie zustimmt, aber Oolong ihren Platz mit seinen Shape-Shifting Fähigkeiten nimmt. Die Männer des Königs sind in einer Sub- und Start-Pick-Pocket-Raketen, um die Dragon Balls zu bekommen. Es bekommt einen der Bälle. Die Männer des Königs beschließen, die Insel zu sprengen und dann den letzten Ball zu bekommen. Meister Roshi macht sich auf und schießt einen Kamehameha und zerstört das Sub und alle Raketen. Die Männer des Königs entkommen in einem Jet. Goku probiert den Angriff aus, den Meister Roshi gemacht hat, und es gelingt ihm, einen Stein zu sprengen. Meister Roshi geht nicht mit Pansy, sondern erzählt ihr, dass Goku ein stark genug Kämpfer ist. Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Wiki